One Sweet Day
by tsurikato
Summary: [SongficOne Sweet DayMariah Carey, Boyz 2 Men] She wanted to deny it. She wanted to deny everything she had to do with him. ...But she had everything to do with him. [CHARACTER DEATH! RoyxRiza oneshot]


_A/N: Woo! This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfic. : I hope you guys don't mind if there's a character death…I love this song! __I bet you that all of you will hate me once you read the whole thing. OO_

**_I don't own FMA!_** (I wish I could own Ed's sexy ass, though…) **_And I don't own One Sweet Day…such a good song.

* * *

_**

Lieutenant Hawkeye was usually never a victim for denial. She was strong, smart, and confident, but she always knew when she was wrong.

However, there were two events in her life that she wanted to deny.

One was ever falling in love with him…

The other was finding out he was dead.

_Sorry, I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flow away  
So far away_

Hawkeye wasn't one that would always visit a church. Hell, she wasn't even religious. But there's always an exception somewhere in that kind of field. She was sitting in the last pew, passively listening to the priest blessing the dead body. She didn't want to go up to look at him. She didn't want to cry. She just wanted to sit there, denying everything she had to do with him.

_Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile_  
_Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
__Alive_…

After the church part of the funeral, Havoc had offered her a ride to follow the automobile with the casket inside. He took her silence as a yes, and she followed him to his car. There was an eerie silence in the car, and Havoc occasionally glanced at the rearview mirror to check up on Hawkeye.

She was looking down at the floor.

Havoc had never seen her like that. Hawkeye was a silent, proud woman, always looking ahead just in case she had to kick anyone into oblivion. Her hair was always up, and she wore her blue suit with a stern look in her eyes.

Nevertheless, she looked very different today.

Her blonde hair was down, and instead she wore a sad black dress. Wrapped loosely around her neck was a simple gold necklace with a key in the middle. Havoc fought the urge to smoke a cigarette. This wasn't the time.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually I'll see you in heaven…_

After the burial, only a handful of people had loyally stayed behind. Among those people were Winry Rockbell, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, and Riza Hawkeye. And a new person had come out from behind.

"MUSTANG, YOU BASTARD!"

The four of them snapped out of their reverie to find a taller, older Edward Elric stomping towards the grave.

"Ed…?" Winry muttered softly.

"MUSTANG, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD." Ed had angrily kicked the gravestone, and pieces of it were broken off. Havoc and Fuery had to restrain him from doing anymore damage. "MUSTANG. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW?! WHO THE HELL KILLED YOU?!"

_Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared_

It took a while for Ed to calm down until he was on his knees. Winry came over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

And they cried.

Winry had repeated soothing words to him in his ear, and Ed sobbed on her shoulder, clutching to her as if he was about to fall from a cliff.

Watching the two of them broke Riza's heart even more.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually I'll see you in heaven…_

Fuery and Havoc had left, and Ed stood next to Hawkeye, looking down at the gravestone. Winry had wandered to the flower field ahead, picking out some flowers for his grave.

There was stillness between them. Hawkeye had not talked for the whole day, and her neck was getting sore for looking down so much.

"…I heard you resigned your position in the army the day after he died." Ed murmured. Hawkeye's head popped up, and she turned her head to look at him. "It's a heavy burden…to take his place. If you ever did, you'd always be filled with memories of him."

"That's…one of the reasons why I resigned." Hawkeye said. Ed looked to her with puzzlement. "There was something wrong with my health, and I couldn't carry his position."

After many moments of silence, Winry had walked back with a bundle of flowers in her arms. She laid them in front of the grave, and she stood between Hawkeye and Ed. The colors of the flowers reflected the colors of the sunset beyond the forest.

"You're pregnant."

_Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day_

_Yeah  
Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray_

The wind rustled softly, and Hawkeye had her eyes closed. In her mind, she reminisced the time when both of them had spilled their hearts out.

"I…had decided on it." Hawkeye replied. "He was reluctant, but I told him that all the consequences we face, they won't matter as much as the life inside of me."

"Three months?" Winry asked. Hawkeye nodded.

"The day I discovered I was pregnant," Hawkeye paused, seeming to choke back her heart in her throat, "he died minutes after."

Winry's eyes had ached from her crying the hour when Ed had arrived, and she felt as if she didn't have anymore tears to cry for Riza.

"Did you cry?" Ed asked.

"…I did."

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day…_

Ed and Winry left Riza to herself, leaving room to think.

"I'm…" Riza started. She fell to her knees before the gravestone, and one tear had finally escaped. "Sorry…"

She ripped the necklace off from her neck, and she put it on the flowers in front of the grave.

"I held the key to your heart." She walked away, her head looking what was in front of her. "Now, it's your turn." _Know that I'll always love you…and I miss you, Roy Mustang._

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day…_

The morning after that day, Riza opened her eyes to the morning sunlight. In front of her was a figure of Roy smiling back at her, and around his neck was her necklace.

Riza blinked, and he was gone.

She cried when she closed her eyes again, wishing that he would come back. But she knew…she had to wait.

_Sorry, I never told you  
all I wanted to say…_

'_I'm waiting for that day when you return to me…that one sweet day…_'

* * *

Not tear-jerking worthy, trust me. :shrug: I just hope it's OK. OO;


End file.
